Friends with Benefits
by Thaurn
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. Ichi/Ren Lots of SMUT! And Grimmjow wants in!
1. How it began part 1

A/N: I'm finished my animation and submitted it to the school Film Fest!! So to celebrate, I give you smut! Yay!!

* * *

"Fuck!" Renji slammed his empty beer mug on the table with a loud bang. "You know, I haven't had sex for what feels like centuries!"

Ichigo looked up at Renji with a perplexed look, surprised at the sudden outburst from the pineapple. The two men were sitting at a table at their favorite bar in Sereitei. Ichigo had come over to visit for a while seeing as he was on summer vacation. So there he was, sitting with Renji, drinking his beer. "Renji, you haven't been dead that long."

"It's a figure of speech asshole. Anyway, I need to get laid, but whenever I try getting some sex there are always friggin strings attached. (Renji cleared his throat and put on his best imitation of a female voice) 'Oh Renji, I want a relationship…Oh Renji, I love you…' I'm sick of it! I just want sex for fuck sakes!"

"Heh, I can relate. I have my hormones waking up my boy any time of the day. No matter what I'm doing, he springs up! I hate it - I'm always horny! But I don't want to deal with women right now…"

Renji grabbed the pitcher resting innocently on the table and poured himself a full glass. He seemed very concentrated as he did so – his brows were furrowed and he was biting his lower lip. Finally, Renji spoke after he took a swig of beer. "You know… I think I have an idea that could help us both."

"Oh? What do you have in mind? I ain't going for prostitutes, that's not my game!"

"Nah, nah…I'm not into that either…tha's just wrong." Renji took another gulp of his beer before he spoke once more in a lower tone so no one could overhear. "This may be the booze talking but…what about us…doing it…together…?"

"WHAT!?" Ichigo stood up abruptly, landing both his palms on the table. "I'm not gay!"

Several shinigami turned towards the two red-heads with a shocked and interested look on their faces.

"Me neither! But hear me out here." Renji motioned for Ichigo to sit back down as he gave the eavesdropping shinigami a look of death (a look so deadly, none of the shinigami even tried to listen in to the conversation anymore). "We both agree that trying to have sex with a woman only gets us stuck in a relationship, right?"

"Ya, bu-"

"-And we both want sex without any strings attached, right?"

"Ya, bu-"

" –And seeing as we both want the same thing, we should help each other out, right?"

"YES, bu-"

"-So I don't see anything wrong with my suggestion."

"Renji! You forgot one little important fact. I – DON'T – DIG – MEN!" Ichigo said with his teeth clenched.

"It's not that bad. You just stick it in a different kind of hole. Look, it's just sex. So what does it matter with what gender you have it with? As long as you relieve the pressure in your pants."

"I dunno about this. How am I supposed to get a hard on if I'm not into guys?"

"Didn't you just finish saying you get hard all the time? Besides, I can make you feel good. I'm not too bad at the whole sex thing, man. I know what gets a guy off, seeing as I AM one."

"You're such a perv."

"Look who's talking."

Ichigo growled as he took his mug and downed all the contents. He then waved at the bartender to bring some more beer. "I'm gonna need all the booze in me if I'm gonna do it with you."

"So that means you accept?"

"Whatever…"

Renji smiled as he took the mug brought to him from the barkeep. _I'm gonna get some tonight!_

* * *

The two shinigami stumbled along the streets of Sereitei, on their way to Renji's apartment. They were obviously very drunk: swinging their arms and singing loudly as they walked in a zigzag pattern.

They finally reached Renji's place and went in. After Ichigo closed the door behind him and turned around, he was pushed roughly back to the door with warm beer-smelling lips pressed against his. Ichigo was frozen on the spot, blushing as he felt those lips caress him and the tongue lick him. A hand snaked between their bodies and pushed Ichigo's kimono off one shoulder, exposing a nipple, which was quickly pinched by Renji's fingers. Ichigo groaned as his senses were filled with a pleasure he never thought he could get from Renji. Renji took this opportune moment to slide his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, urging the other to return the kiss.

Ichigo gave in when he felt the soft muscle explore his mouth. He took hold of Renji's head and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. Renji moaned at the gesture, a heat wave passing through his body and stopping at his mid-section.

Renji instinctively jerked his hips forward, smashing his semi hard-on into Ichigo's. Ichigo shivered as Renji moaned a 'shit' as he did so.

Renji then tore away from the kiss and buried his face in Ichigo's neck, continuing his movement of his hips and sucking on Ichigo's skin. Ichigo looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes and mouth open as he felt his member hardening with the friction he was receiving from Renji.

He then looked down at Renji, who had trailed kisses down Ichigo's exposed shoulder. "Fuck," Ichigo cried out as he pulled on Renji's hair tie, making the red locks cascade down the tattooed man's shoulders.

As he felt his hair tumble down his back, Renji stopped his ministrations to look at the berry-head. "You know, this doesn't make me any more female with my hair like this."

"Shut up, it's helping." Ichigo growled as he sunk his face into the red-head's hair, wanting to avoid seeing Renji's face. As he unavoidably inhaled the pineapple's sent, he couldn't help but want to breath in that sent forever. Aside from the beer, he smelt deliciously like vanilla chai. The sent was an aphrodisiac. Of course, Ichigo would never admit to Renji that he likes his smell. As he continued to inhale the sent, Ichigo took Renji's ear in his mouth, sucking on the lobe. He discovered that his sent was best right behind his ear.

"Oh my god, Ichigo…that feels fucking amazing."

Renji's hand snaked back between their bodies, moving down towards Ichigo's sash. As he undid the tie, Ichigo's hips bucked unintentionally.

"You can do that all you want in a second," Renji cooed in Ichigo's ear.

Ichigo's hakama loosened as the sash was pulled away, giving Renji access to sneak his hand into the pant. As he gripped the younger man's arousal, Ichigo groaned and bucked his hips once more.

"God R-Renji, I need this s-so bad."

Suddenly, Renji spun Ichigo around, making the berry-head the one pinning Renji against the door.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, confused at Renji's actions.

"You'll see."

Leaning his back against door, Renji slid down into a crouching position, resting his weight on the balls of his feet. He pulled Ichigo's hakama all the way down to expose his beautiful arousal. Quickly, Renji licked the head, which was dripping with precum – receiving a loud gasp from Ichigo.

Ichigo wasn't expecting this. As he stared down at the pineapple, he rested the palms of his hands against the door: unable to keep his balance as Renji took the cock into his mouth.

Renji took Ichigo in all the way until the head hit the back of his throat. He then closed his lips fully at the base of the penis as his tongue swirled inside.

"Oh f-fuck. That feels too good." Ichigo couldn't tear his eyes away from the arousing sight of Renji taking him all in. What was more arousing were the naughty things the lips and tongue were doing.

Renji then relinquished his hold on Ichigo's member and looked up at the berry, who was panting so erotically. The sight alone made Renji's bulge twitch. He unconsciously rubbed his own arousal with his hand through the fabric of his hakama.

"Ichigo, I want you to fuck my mouth. Drive me into the wall." Renji's determined look sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"But, you'll cho-"

"Just do it!"

Ichigo took his left hand off the wall and used it to hold Renji's head steady as he positioned his cock at Renji's lips. Renji immediately opened his inviting mouth and licked the head. Ichigo then drove his member in hard, unable to restrain himself.

"Oh Shit!" Ichigo jerked his hips repeatedly, loving the feeling of Renji's hot wet mouth. Ichigo's pace grew faster as he continued fucking Renji's mouth into the wall.

Ichigo shut his eyes tightly and moaned loudly, feeling the heat inside him build up. "Renji, I think I'm gonna come."

Renji moaned loudly as he heard this, bracing himself for the load he was about to receive.

Ichigo bucked his hips as he came violently in Renji's mouth. Several spurts of hot seed shot out, filling Renji's mouth completely. Renji held back his gag reflex as he milked the berry clean.

Ichigo moaned as his hips continued to jerk, completely riding out his orgasm. When his panting settled down into normal breathing, he reluctantly took his member out of Renji's mouth. He then crouched down in front of the pineapple, unable to utter any words because he felt too embarrassed for what he just did.

"Did you like that," Renji said as he rubbed his jaw with his hand.

"I sure as hell did. I just…I must have hurt you."

"Bah! Don't worry about that. I'm fine. And I'll feel even better now that it's my turn."

Renji suddenly pushed Ichigo onto his back and climbed on top of him. "It's my turn to feel ecstasy. And I'm gonna fuck you so good."

TBC

* * *

If you wanna read Renji's turn, you gotta review and let me know!

Just a side note – Renji smells like my favorite drink at Starbucks (Chai Latte)!! So yummy, yet so expensive godammit!


	2. How it began part 2

Renji took Ichigo into a searing kiss before Ichigo had time to react. As Renji's tongue demanded entrance, his hands undid his haori tie and slipped the pants off.

"Mmmff…." Ichigo tore away from the kiss. He looked down and saw that Renji had removed all his clothing. His eyes widened when he saw the size of Renji's manhood.

"Geez, in a hurry much?" Ichigo said.

"You have no idea. Wait here a sec, I need to get something." Renji quickly got up and hurried back with a bottle in his hands.

"Is that lube? Jesus Christ, there's barely any left in that bottle. What the hell have you been doing with it?"

"Hey man, I like to jerk off with it ok?"

"Christ, do you masturbate that often?"

Renji ignored Ichigo's comment and climbed on top of the berry once more. He then looked directly into Ichigo's eyes with a feral look. Ichigo was so taken aback by the look of lust written on his face that he didn't react fast enough when Renji had spread his legs apart.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Ichigo tried squirming out of Renji's vice grip, but it was futile.

"What does it look like? I'm gonna fucking bang you, dumbass."

"No way are you putting THAT thing in my ass."

"Where else am I supposed to put it Sherlock?"

"…I could do what you did to me…"

"Hell no, I want sex, not oral."

"Then how is THAT supposed to fit inside me? It's huge!"

"Why thank you. And it'll fit, trust me. I just need to stretch you out a bit."

Renji opened the lube bottle and smeared its contents on three of his fingers. Ichigo instinctively raised his legs higher for Renji to get better access.

"You know, I don't think I'm drunk enough to be doing this." Ichigo said.

Renji smirked and teased the entrance with one of his fingers: spreading the lube around it.

"Damn, that feels kinda nice," Ichigo murmured.

As Renji continued circling his finger, he grabbed Ichigo's semi-hard cock with his other hand and rubbed his balls.

Ichigo hissed, hating that he loved the feeling.

"How the fuck do you know how to do this?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hah, well lets just say you aren't my first."

Ichigo gave Renji a look; curious to know who was the other guy Renji had been with. Ichigo forgot his thoughts when Renji suddenly slid a finger in, stretching the muscles slightly. Ichigo squirmed a bit, not being used to the odd sensation. It was like the feeling when he went to the bathroom, except it wasn't coming out, but going in. He felt disgusted with himself to think such a nasty thought - it didn't help in making the feeling more comfortable. Renji gave time for Ichigo to adjust, seeing that the berry had an odd look on his face that meant he didn't know what to think of the finger up his ass. As soon as Ichigo stopped squirming, Renji added another finger. He moved his fingers in a scissor-like fashion before adding a third finger.

"Shit, that hurts! Get your fingers out of there!" Ichigo could have sworn he felt his skin tear. The pain was too much. _Isn't sex supposed to be enjoyable? _Ichigo thought.

"Relax, it'll feel good soon. Besides, if you can't bear my fingers, then there's no chance in hell you can take my cock."

"I never said I wanted to take it."

Renji ignored the last comment and continued to move his fingers around, curling them and scissoring them. All of a sudden, Ichigo let out a loud gasp and arched his back off the floor. Renji smirked; content that he finally found his spot.

"Oh God, what was that! Do that again!" Ichigo begged.

Renji obeyed, hitting Ichigo's bundle of nerves once more.

"Oh f-fuck yes!" Ichigo jerked his hips and continuously arched his back up and down.

Renji then took out his fingers, pleased with himself that he can finally get the pleasure he wanted.

"No, don't stop…" Ichigo squirmed when he felt the fingers escape. But soon, there was something else poking at his tight entrance. Ichigo looked down in time to see Renji sliding his slick cock inside of Ichigo's tight ass. _Holy shit_, Ichigo thought. Moans were escaping his mouth uncontrollably as Renji slowly sheathed himself.

Renji buried his face in the bend of Ichigo's neck and wrapped his arms around him – one hand resting on the back of Ichigo's neck while the other was at the small of Ichigo's back.

"F-fuck Ichigo, you are so…tight…" Renji moaned.

Ichigo's hands held the back of his knees higher and further apart as Renji began a slow and controlled pace of his hips.

The alcohol in Ichigo's system started to take effect on his head. Sensations felt amplified and his head was spinning. After Ichigo got used to the slight pain, Renji started to quicken his movements. As he did so, Renji grabbed Ichigo's cock and repositioned himself to get a better angle. After a few thrusts, Ichigo saw stars. Back arching like earlier, Ichigo let out a huge gasp when Renji hit his sweet spot.

Renji continued hitting that spot with every thrust while rubbing the berry's member.

"Shit I-Ichigo…I wanna empty my cum into that…t-tight ass of yours."

Ichigo couldn't hold it anymore. Renji's dirty talking seemed to have flicked a switch in Ichigo's brain, cumming instantly in Renji's hand with a load moan.

"Yaaaaa, fuck you're tight." Renji lifted himself up from Ichigo to thrust into the berry faster and wilder than before. "Shit, aaAAAAhh…milk me baby…" Renji yelled as he came hard in Ichigo's tight ass. Ichigo felt Renji's seed spill into him as the redhead continued to ride out his orgasm.

Renji collapsed onto the berry soon afterwards – no strength to even move off of Ichigo. Ichigo didn't mind the weight of the other. It felt kind of nice having a warm body on top of his. Sleep soon took the better of them both and they lay there motionless.

* * *

The bright morning sun awoke Ichigo the next day. The sunrays hitting his face made him blink several times before he was able to see anything. His head ached painfully and his body felt drained. When he tried to move he noticed that a weight kept him down. He finally focused his eyes on his whereabouts and saw to his surprise Renji sprawled on top of him, naked. The memory of last night soon dawned on Ichigo as he saw discarded clothing everywhere and a bottle of lube laying innocently on the floor. Ichigo squirmed, trying to get out from under Renji, but said redhead moaned and tightened his hold on Ichigo. Knowing that he was not going to be able to move while Renji was asleep, he tried waking the shinigami up. Ichigo tried shifting his body so that his mouth was next to Renji's ear.

"Renji…" Ichigo whispered.

Renji shifted, but did not wake up.

"Renji! Wake up!" Ichigo said louder.

Renji's face scrunched up. "Fuck, do you have to be so loud?"

"Get off me!"

"Oh, sorry." Renji lifted himself off and flopped onto the floor next to Ichigo. Ichigo sat up and passed a hand through his hair. He looked over at Renji and saw that the man was staring straight at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked

"Huh? Nothing. Was just thinking." Renji looked away and decided to stare at the ceiling.

"What about?"

"Well…" Renji looked back at Ichigo. "To put it simply, are we in an agreement?"

"You know, I actually enjoyed last night. We should do it again some time."

Renji suddenly stood up with a huge grin on his face, making him look absolutely ridiculous being naked and all. "Sweet, I'm glad we are on equal ground. I'm gonna make breakfast, want anything?"

"Anything is good." Ichigo stood up, a pain shooting up his ass as he did so. "Fuck, you could have been a lil gentler on me seeing as it was my first time you know."

Renji looked back at Ichigo and chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You felt too damn good." Renji gave Ichigo a grin and turned back towards the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Hey Renji, I'm gonna take a shower."

Before Renji could reply, Ichigo was already in the bathroom, turning the water on.

While Ichigo showered, he couldn't help but think of last night. He couldn't deny that last night was amazing. And he felt relieved that this morning was not too awkward. Maybe being Renji's fuck friend wasn't such a bad idea after all. It didn't seem to affect their friendship so far. It was a pretty sweet deal he thought.

When Ichigo stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, he smelt something really good. When he got to the kitchen he saw that Renji, who was now clothed in a loose kimono, had cooked eggs, bacon, sausages and some homemade fries.

"Going Western?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup. Went on a mission once in the West and had my first taste of a breakfast from there and I loved it."

"Smells good." Ichigo sat down and grabbed himself some food.

"Hey so Renji…what's this about you having done it with another guy? When did this happen?" Ichigo couldn't help but ask.

"Wha?" Renji replied, egg shooting out of his mouth.

Ichigo chuckled at Renji's clumsiness. "You said last night that you knew what you were doing because you've done it with a guy before."

"Oh that. Actually it was a while back. I got drunk at a lieutenant party and anyway I showed Shuuhei my take on what his tattoo means and things went on from there." Renji couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"Did you guys only do it that one time?"

"Well we messed around again another time but that's all cause he started going out with Rangiku a lil after that. Damn bastard getting himself into a relationship. He was a good fuck too."

"Renji, you are such a perverted prick." Ichigo chuckled.

Renji shrugged. "As long as it gets me sex."

They continued eating, chatting away in a casual manner. After breakfast, Ichigo returned to the real world to do some preparations for his return to school. It was going to be his first year at University, so he didn't want to screw anything up. Renji did his shinigami work as usual, which took up a lot of his time seeing as Kuchiki taicho overworked him to the core, so the two redheads never had time to see each other.

It was only when Grimmjow showed up one day in the real world reeking havoc that the two saw each other again.

TBC

* * *

Ok so I felt totally out of my zone when I wrote this. I don't know what happened to me – I really felt uninspired. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought. Your words are always encouraging!


	3. Sex on the rooftops

A/N: Terribly sorry for the long wait. I've just discovered the lovely world of yaoi OVAs and mangas – so I've been occupied. Teehee…

* * *

University life was the best. Well, Ichigo thought so. The classes he attended were small and intimate, so it was easy for the students to get along fast. The teachers he had were fun too: they cracked jokes here and there and they gave fun assignments to the students. Ichigo always wondered if this was the way University was for the other students in other programs. Besides that, he got to live in a dorm. Living away from home was what he really loved. It wasn't because he didn't love his family; he just loved being independent. His dorm was pretty bare. Ichigo had no desire in decorating it, seeing as it was a temporary stay after all. Orihime had visited once and tried to convince Ichigo to put some posters up or something to make the room more homely, but Ichigo refused.

The day was bright and sunny. Sunrays spilled into the classroom and onto Ichigo's desk. Though he was listening to every word his teacher said, Ichigo couldn't help but glance outside, wishing he could be enjoying the outdoors on such a beautiful day. Finally the class was over and the students made their way to the drawing studio next door. People were lounging on the couches at the corner of the room while others were at the drawing tables, trying to finish up some homework before the deadline. The atmosphere was light and fun. The people in Ichigo's program were very social: he felt like they were his second family.

"Hey Ichigo, did you finish the assignment due tomorrow?" one guy sitting on the couch said.

"Euh, ya. I need to do some touch ups though."

"Ah, that's cool. Hey, everyone wants to go to the pub tonight, wanna come?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer, but before he had a chance to let out a sound, a wave of familiar reiatsu circulated around him. Ichigo looked around, but could not see the person emanating that aura.

"Ichigo, you ok?"

"Ya…I'll be right back. There's something I gotta do…" As Ichigo rushed out of the drawing studio, his friend yelling something about the pub tonight, Ichigo could feel himself getting angrier and angrier as he approached the source of the reiatsu.

The aura led him to the rooftops. Quickly, Ichigo took his substitute shinigami badge and held it tight in his hand, ready to be used at anytime. Arriving on the rooftop, Ichigo glanced around.

"Where are you?" Ichigo yelled.

Something moved on Ichigo's left. Without having time to blink, Ichigo was pushed back on the door he just came out of.

"Maahh, can't hide from you can I?" said an all too familiar voice.

Ichigo struggled against the body that trapped him against the door. His hand still clutched his badge: he wondered if he could move it closer to his body so that he may release his shinigami form.

"Ah, ah, ah," said the voice in a comical disapproval. "You won't be needing this." The man with the ominous aura flicked the badge out of Ichigo's hand. It tumbled several feet away.

"Get…off…of ME!! Grimmjow!!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm hurt. I thought you would have liked to play a bit," Grimmjow responded with a smirk.

"Arrghh, why are you really here?" Ichigo continued to struggle.

"Mah, well I was getting tired of Aizen's talking, so I came to the human world to blow off some steam."

"So it was _just_ my luck that you _just_ so happen to stroll around here…"

"The only reason why I stopped here was because of your reiatsu. It's different."

"What?" Ichigo frowned.

"You really do need to learn to control your reiatsu: anybody can read you like a book."

"Oh? And what does my reiatsu tell you know?" Ichigo gave Grimmjow a pissed look.

"Eh? Well it's changed a bit now. You're just pissed. Do I really make you feel that way? That stings."

"Cut the crap Grimmjow, and get off of me!"

"No way, it's not everyday that I have you pinned like this, in your human form too!"

"Hey! Let go of Ichigo!" another voice said. Ichigo's heart thumped louder as he recognized the voice right away. Grimmjow looked curiously at Ichigo as he felt the berry's reiatsu suddenly change.

"Renji! Get this dumbass off of me!"

Before Renji had time to make his first move, Grimmjow stepped away from Ichigo and moved to the ledge. "Hmm, interesting," Grimmjow mumbled, and disappeared in a flash.

"What the hell was that about? Why was he here?" Renji said.

"I'm not sure."

"That guy is just fucking trouble." Renji said as an afterthought, looking at the spot where Grimmjow vanished.

Ichigo looked up at Renji. His kimono was slightly loose, exposition hints of his tribal tattoos etched on his firm pecks. Ichigo licked his lips as he continued to scan Renji's muscle-toned body – his eyes stopping at Renji's midsection. "It's been a while Renji…"

Renji turned his head to look back at Ichigo. He noticed the berry's gaze. "Yeah, it has."

Suddenly, Ichigo pounced on Renji, grabbing the pineapple's head with his two hands and crushing his lips against the other's.

"Mmmff…I-chigo."

"God…Renji, I've been…craving this for…ugghh, so long…w-where have you been," Ichigo said between kisses.

"F-Fucking taicho…"

Ichigo stopped mid kiss. "What?"

Renji opened his eyes that he didn't realize he had closed. "Huh, why'd you stop?" Renji leaned back in for the kiss, but Ichigo dodged.

"What do you mean 'fucking taicho'?"

Renji gave a questioning look until a light bulb seemed to have lit itself above Renji's head. "Oh, I was going to say that my fucking taicho gave me so much goddamn paper work. That's why I've been away for so long. Sorry man."

The breath Ichigo didn't remember he was holding escaped his mouth in a silent sigh. _Why did I react that way? _Ichigo punched Renji's left shoulder, mumbling, "You're such a fucking idiot."

"Hey!" Renji grabbed his shoulder. "What the fuc-"

"Just shut up and screw me already."

Renji instantly grinned at the word that brought music to his ears and leaned forward, plunging his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. He shoved the berry back against the door and moved his right hand between their bodies and squeezed Ichigo's growing erection.

"Nngghh…Right h-here, on the roof?"

"Why not?" replied Renji with a smirk, rubbing his palm in a teasing manner over the bulge. Renji felt Ichigo shiver as he continued to tortuously tease the substitute shinigami. Ichigo's pants were unzipped and pushed down slowly along with his boxers as they kissed roughly. Ichigo moved his arms around Renji's neck for balance as he climbed out of his pants and lifted one leg to Renji's waist. Renji loosened his hakama enough to take out his erection and took Ichigo's leg with his unoccupied hand and lifted it higher to gain better access to Ichigo's tight ass.

"Wait – Renji, we haven't done this in a while. I need to be stretched," Ichigo rushed to say before it was too late.

Renji's simple answer was a nod. Ichigo noticed that deep frowns on Renji's forehead. _He's really concentrating._ Renji let his hand go of his erection and dragged his free finger's up to Ichigo's mouth.

"Wha…?" Ichigo didn't know what to do.

"Lick my fingers," Renji ordered.

"What? Why?"

"I haven't got any lube, so I need your saliva."

"But that's embarrassing…"

"We are fucking on a rooftop at your University. On top of which, if someone caught us, it would look like you were being fucked by nothing. I don't think sucking on my fingers is going to make much of a difference now. Besides I think it would be highly erotic if you sucked on them," Renji ended with a smirk.

Ichigo took in what Renji had said for a few moments then surrendered. The berry opened his mouth slowly, letting his tongue lick the end of Renji's middle finger before taking the digit into his mouth – all while staring directly into Renji's eyes. The latter couldn't help but shudder at the pure sexiness of Ichigo's actions. Ichigo suppressed a smile when he felt Renji's dick brush up against his inner thigh.

"O..OK- I-I think that'll be enough," Renji said with a hoarse whisper as he reluctantly pulled his fingers away. He brought those wet digits down to Ichigo's puckered entrance and slowly slid one in at a time, successfully stretching the berry.

"Nnnggg…Renji.."

Renji shuddered at the way his name was said. "What is it Ichigo?" Renji teasingly asked.

"Mmm Renji, your finger's feel good, but I want –" Ichigo gasped, not being able to finish what he was saying because Renji had managed to find his most sensitive spot.

"What is it you want Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and lifted his head to look at the sky, breathing heavily. Renji took this opportunity to nuzzle in Ichigo's neck as he whispered once more: "What is it you want Ichigo?"

Ichigo shivered as Renji's tongue traced lazy patterns around his neck. "Mmm Renji, I want your big cock inside me…"

"Damn Ichigo, I didn't know you can be so dirty – It turns me on," Renji said as he pulled out his fingers. After coating his hard on with his own saliva, Renji positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance. He slowly pushed in until the head was completely covered.

"Oh God Renji! Don't stop."

Renji grunted as he grabbed Ichigo's supporting leg off the ground and thrusted his member further into Ichigo.

"Aaahh…"

Renji began rocking his hips, his forearms supporting the under side of both Ichigo's knees and his palms spread onto the berry's butt cheeks. "Fuck, you gotta relax Ichigo. It's too tight." Ichigo took a breath and tried his best to relax under the intruding rod stuck up his ass.

After a few moments, Renji began thrusting harder into Ichigo's tight heat. Ichigo held Renji's shoulders tightly as his back arched. "Ngggh…ya Renjiii, do that again!"

"Oh fuck yes, Ichigo."

"Renji – I can't –"

"It's ok. Come whenever you want."

"Ughh Renji, yes! I want to feel your juices inside me."

"Oh my God Ichigo –" Renji gave one last deep thrust. "Aaahhh FUCK –" Renji came hard inside Ichigo's ass, emptying himself completely. Ichigo came with a loud scream as he felt Renji plunge deeper inside him. The pineapple rode out his orgasm – rocking his hips several times, which drove Ichigo wild to the point of having uncontrollable shivers run through his body.

Renji rested his forehead on Ichigo's shoulder as he slowly took his member out of Ichigo. Cum dripped out onto Ichigo's leg when Renji made Ichigo stand on his own. Having trouble using his legs for support, Ichigo wobbled and leaned into Renji, who took him in his arms and embraced him. Renji sighed, enjoying the momentary warmth of the other.

The unsuspecting shinigami on the rooftop would never have noticed that a pair of eyes had kept an intense watch over the two during their lust making.

Grimmjow smirked: "Hmm…this _is_ very interesting…"

* * *

A/N: Ichigo's University life, as in his program of study and the whole drawing studio bit, is actually inspired by my own life at the moment. It's so much easier writing stuff when it is related to your own life, ne?

In the next chapters, Grimmjow will be taking on a bigger role! And there might be some guest appearances from Ulquiorra.

Don't forget to review please! You'll make this author very happy if you do so!


	4. A third party

Renji's visit in the human world did not last very long, to Ichigo's disappointment.

"Sorry Ichigo. Taicho's been on my ass lately, he even threatened to kick me out of my lieutenant position if I can't keep with h-him – nnnghh" Renji panted as he looked down at Ichigo who had Renji's erection in his mouth.

"Hmm?" Ichigo released Renji and glanced up at the pineapple. "Why did you stop talking?" Ichigo grazed his wet lips along the side of Renji's member as he looked at Renji with an intense gaze. Using his hand to hold the erection, Ichigo brushed his cheek along the length and inhaled deeply as he momentarily closed his eyes. Ichigo never understood how he could possibly enjoy smelling such a musky scent.

"Ugghh…well you know, it's a bit hard to concentrate on what I'm saying when I have my dick in your mouth," Renji replied.

Ichigo opened his eyes, simply smiling in response and licked the ball of pre-cum off Renji's head. The member twitched and Renji moaned.

"Ichigo…" Renji brushed his palm from Ichigo's cheek to the back of the berry's head – then he pushed his hand down, forcing Ichigo to take the erection back into the mouth. "I didn't tell you to stop though."

Ichigo flushed with surprise at Renji's forcefulness and moaned as he took in Renji's entire hard-on deep into his mouth, making it hit the back of his throat.

Ichigo swirled his tongue as he bobbed his head up and down, taking Renji entirely into his mouth with every stroke downwards. Ichigo stopped his movements when his lips were at the base of Renji's cock and poked his tongue out of his mouth to lick the skin between the penis and the testicles.

"S-shit! If you do that, you'll make me cum!" Renji panted out.

Ichigo continued to swirl his tongue along the sensitive skin as he kept Renji's cock deep inside his throat. Renji began to squirm, feeling that he was near his limit. "God Ichigo! That feels too fucking good!" Ichigo tried to stretch his tongue further so as to be able to lick as much of Renji's ball sack as possible. Renji felt what Ichigo was doing and lost control. "I-Ichigo, I-I can't hold it. I'm gonna…" Ichigo braced himself as cum shot deep into his throat. Trying to hold back his gag reflexes, Ichigo swallowed as much as he could while keeping Renji deep within.

Ichigo finally released the penis when Renji's spasms settled down. "Ichigo, you are too amazing at that. How in hell did you learn that?"

Ichigo blushed. "Well…I sorta did some research, you know?"

"Research? What kind of research?"

"You see, you've been gone for a long time, so I figured that I should improve my skills so that when you did return, I'd be able to please you more than ever."

It was Renji's turn to blush, but it was more out of anger than embarrassment. "WHAT!? You've been having sex with other guys?"

Ichigo was taken aback. "What? No, don't misunderstand! I didn't do any such thing. What I meant by practice was that I read stuff online and watched some videos…" Ichigo's face was now beat red.

Renji couldn't help but chuckle as relief washed over him. "Shit, you scared the be-Jesus out of me! Watching porn is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone is curious about that kind of stuff." Renji leaned forward and pushed Ichigo on his back. "But what I wanna know is if you thought of me as you touched yourself after being aroused by those videos." Renji smirked and teasingly brushed his palm over Ichigo's erection.

* * *

With Renji back in Soul Society, Ichigo felt emptiness inside of him. He couldn't understand why he was feeling this way when he had never felt something like this in the past when Renji had to go back to Soul Society. Why would anything be different now? Their friendship is the same as how it was before, except for the occasional sex. But Ichigo couldn't see why sex would change anything. He convinced himself that the emptiness he felt must be because he was horny and needed release.

Ichigo had no more classes for the day so he spent his free time at the drawing studio, where most of his classmates were working and hanging out. The drawing studio had a whole wall covered in white dry-eraser board where most students drew funny pictures or wrote out announcements for upcoming movies and shows. Ichigo noticed that one of his friends was writing out an advertisement for a party being held that night at a club near school.

"Hey Shouji."

"Oh, hey Ichigo! Wanna come to the party tonight?" Shouji said as he pointed at the message he had just finished writing out.

"Sure thing." Ichigo stretched his arms above his head and sighed. "I haven't gone out drinking with you guys in a while."

"True that! Well, I gotta get to class, so I'll see you there tonight," Shouji said as he walked off.

* * *

Ichigo left his apartment that night and joined his friends at a cool modern looking club that had music for everyone's tastes. The dance floor was full of people and the bars were surrounded by an audience entertained by the sweet tricks the bartenders pulled off with their bottles of alcohol. Drink in hand, Ichigo sat down at a booth his friends had managed to get. Shouji and another friend were in deep conversation, which Ichigo had trouble listening into because of the loud music. All he could hear was something about the female body. He noticed that Shouji had doodled some female figures on his napkin.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked, practically shouted at Shouji and the other.

"We're practicing our model drawings, see." Shouji pointed towards the dance floor were there were many women dancing seductively. "They are practically naked, so it's almost as good as when we have those nude models in class, no?" Shouji laughed and winked.

Ichigo chuckled. "I guess there's some good poses for drawing in clubs, huh?" Ichigo scanned the dance floor and saw no one who particularly stood out. The sea of women was overwhelmingly boring to his eyes. Ichigo couldn't help but frown at his own tastes. He didn't expect to lose his interest in women so fast after Renji had touched his body in such delicious ways. A blush rose to Ichigo's cheeks at the thought.

Noticing the blush, Shouji said: "Seems like you like what you see. I think I'm gonna try to see if I can get that one over there to pose for me privately," Shouji smirked. "See ya later boys."

"You haven't got a clue", Ichigo mumbled to himself before downing his drink and ordering another from the waiteress.

* * *

Many, many drinks later and Ichigo was having trouble walking straight. It was 3am, and the clubs were closing for the night.

"Yo Ichigo, we're going to check out that new after-hour club down the street, wanna come?"

"Nah man, I think – hick - I'm gonna call it a night. I'm piss drunk."

"Ne, you gonna be ok getting home?"

"Don't worry," Ichigo shook his head furiously and quickly discovered that was a bad idea, "I live like five minutes away." Ichigo waved his hand in a silly way. "You guys go ahead."

Shrugging, the rest of the gang went their own way to party it up some more.

After waving his hand like a madman and yelling ridiculously loud the word "bye" to his friends, Ichigo staggered down the street, bracing himself against the wall for support.

Finally reaching the front door of his apartment building, Ichigo reached into his pocket for his keys but fumbled upon them as he tried to unlock the door. As the keys fell out of his hands and onto the ground, the lights of the front porch flickered and went out. Ichigo snarled at his stupid luck, bending down to blindly look for his keys. Ichigo felt his head spin, noticing that it was a stupid idea to have bent down so fast to get the keys. Ichigo's hand was skimming the asphalt of the front porch when he suddenly felt a hand take hold of his wrist. Ichigo freaked out. Having jumped up so suddenly from the shock made Ichigo's drunken haze worse. Loosing his footing, Ichigo staggered backwards but was caught by two muscular arms.

"Maaa, aren't I lucky tonight. I found my favorite berry all weak and hopeless and falling right into my arms." said an all-too-familiar voice.

"Grim-Grimmjow?" Ichigo managed to blurt out. "What the fuck are you doing!? Get away!" Ichigo began to pathetically struggle.

"Heh - no way am I letting you go this time, and there won't be any Renji to save you either." Grimmjow inhaled Ichigo's sent near the berry's neck. "You're reiatsu is just too delicious smelling. That Renji must really do a number on you." Ichigo, shocked, froze on the spot. _ What did he say?_

Smiling, Grimmjow pierced his hand into what should have been just air and ripped a hole open leading to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo panicked and struggled against Grimmjow, who kept a vice grip on the shinigami.

"Arrghh, stop moving!" Grimmjow yelled. Losing his patience, Grimmjow punched Ichigo in the gut, rendering the poor drunken shinigami unconscious.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late chapter and lack of a heavy sex scene, but the plot had to get moving so look forward to next chapter where I promise hot and heavy sex.

And as always, I appreciate any kind of review. I love to hear comments from you guys (what you like/don't like about the story, suggestions are cool too), especially when I've been lacking motivation these days. So motivate me people!!


End file.
